


Fluffy Story

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [46]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just family being sweet together, Korrasami Month 2016, LITERALLY, Prompt:Pillow Fort, because of the pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: Korra bought pillows.





	

Asami narrowed her eyes as she stepped through the door, her lips quirking into a smile as she set her bag on the table and shrugged off her coat. “What are you girls up to?”

The living room was covered in pillows. Dozens and dozens of pillows, stacked in walls a few feet high, with sheets draped over. Balled-up socks littered what little open floor space there was, as well as gathering in low spots of the blanket roofs.

“Mama, get down!” Mian said, peeking out from a cranny between a pillow stack and the back of the couch.

She started to crouch, just in time, as Korra popped up from between two rows of pillows and started lobbing sock balls at her. Asami scampered to where their daughter was, hiking her skirt up so she could crawl into her shelter.

“Did she get you?” Mian whispered, mock worry in her eyes.

Asami bit her lip. “No, no she missed. What's the plan?”

Mian paused a moment, listening for movement. “I was waiting for your help. Mommy doesn't play fair.”

“That's true.” She raised her voice a little. “Korra can be a big cheat sometimes!”

“Hey!” came across the room. Asami calculated where, her fingers already closing around one of the sock balls. She nodded at Mian, guiding her out of the hidey hole. They crawled along the floor, past the refreshment table. Asami paused, gauging its height, then turned and pointed for Mian to hide underneath it. She got a toothy grin in return as Mian wormed her way under.

Asami continued sneaking low, assessing the pillow structures. Where had all these pillows _come_ from, anyway?

Something moved, cloth against cloth. She froze. Korra was moving too—just around the other side of the pillow wall.

She bit her lip, clasping the sock and drawing her hand back. Deep breath...

Asami pivoted around the corner, just as Korra rushed into it. Their foreheads _*clonked_ * into each other hard enough to knock them both on their butts.

“Oww...” Korra said, hands clasped over her forehead.

Asami's free hand was doing the same—the other still held a sock. “What is all this, anyway?”

“So, I may have bought a few pillows.”

“I see that.” Asami tossed the sock at Korra, bouncing it off her chest.

Korra's arm snapped to catch it, a moment too slow. She sighed. “Yeah, and I'm the cheater.”

“A hit is a hit,” Asami said, shifting back onto hands and knees.

Cyan eyes looked her over as she approached. “True enough.”

Asami crawled forward, straddling Korra's legs. “If I got you, does that mean I get to claim my prize?”

Korra snorted, reaching a hand up to hold her back. “You're not supposed to hit me with a sock ball _after_ giving me a concussion. That takes the sport out of it.”

“You're just sore because—”

“Because you bounced off my head!”

Asami crinkled her nose. “Want me to kiss it, make it better?”

Korra's eyes sparkled, and the hand pushing against Asami's chest instead curled into her top and drew her in. Asami's knee slipped on her skirt, dropping her on top of her wife. Both of them giggled, and kissed a little... then a lot more. She sighed, her eyes closing at the feel of Korra's fingers digging into her back, Korra's tongue feeling along hers...

Korra shifted, rolling Asami against the pillow pile. Asami yelped as the pile tumbled on top of her, just enough time to realize what happened as Korra rolled out of the way.

“Oh!” Asami shouted, buried in pillows. “Oh, you brat!”

“The Avatar never gives in!” Korra said, scampering away as Asami wrested herself free of the pillows.

A giggle came from nearby. “I guess your moms are one-for-one right now,” Asami said.

“Asami Sato never gives in, either,” Mian whispered.

“No she doesn't,” Asami agreed, her eyes narrowed. Where was that beautiful sneak hiding?

Asami looked at the layout of the room, clutching one pillow in her hand as a prospective shield. Korra could be in the kitchen, out on the balcony, hiding in the hallway to the bedroom, out on the balcony...

The balcony. That airbending brat.

Asami strode confidently to the balcony door, moved the blackout curtain aside. The door was, indeed, open. She slid it shut, and latched it with a smirk. Knowing Korra—and Asami knew Korra better than Korra knew Korra—she was crouching on the balcony below, planning to sneak back in the bedroom window or waiting for her and Mian to rule the balcony out.

“Mama?” Mian asked.

“I know what to do,” Asami said. “Start grabbing pillows.”

Ten minutes later, as they were still working, the balcony door jostled. Asami smirked—they were almost done. It wouldn't take long for Korra to circle around and come through the front again, and Korra would almost certainly try to come in through the bedroom window, too—but Asami had reinforced that as well.

Korra had given her Asami time and material.

She had to know she was doomed.

She and Mian finished just in time. Mian struggled to keep her giggles hushed, standing where Asami had told her as Asami did a final examination of her handwork. Satisfied, Asami turned off the lights, and waited by the door.

Soon enough, a shadow appeared under the door, tried the knob. “C'mon, Sparks!” Korra whined through the door. “I left my shoes in there.”

Asami chuckled at Korra's pathetic tone, unlatching the door and stepping back. Korra opened it, looking in suspiciously, but seeing only Asami with her arms crossed. “Why's it dark?”

“I got a surprise when I got home,” Asami said. “So should you.”

Korra looked at her warily. “Truce?”

Asami held her hands out to Korra. “I promise I won't do a thing.”

Korra smiled, stepping into the entryway, putting her own hands in Asami's. That's good. I prefer fighting with you than against you. I'm happy to leave it at a tie.”

Asami kissed her cheek. “You forgot about Mian.”

At the sound of her name, their daughter, standing in the dark, tugged at the coiled-up bedsheet Asami had given her, letting loose all the pillows wedged along the entryway ceiling on top of both of her moms. Korra helped, and Asami collapsed with her into a tangled heap of pillows and limbs and giggles.

The light flicked on as they were still sorting themselves out, and Mian leaped onto the pile with them. “I win!” she said, and both women laughed and hugged her and heartily agreed.

   
  
 _Fanart courtesy of[you-have-startled-the-witch](http://you-have-startled-the-witch.tumblr.com/post/174882072343/hello-here-i-am-with-some-fanart-for-the)_

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the pillows get donated to Mian's orphanage afterward. They can't just keep so many pillows around!
> 
> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
